bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Monkey (KillerKraken's BTD6)
Back to Main Page Description Is the same as always, only with many more upgrades! In-game description: "A good, cheap tower to be heavily upgraded for later rounds." -''KillerKraken'' I'll talk about the appearances of the tower when I'm done with the new game-mechanic: Fusing towers. Upgrades Path 1 Hard Throws In-game description: Harder shots mean more layers popped. Detail: Darts move 1.1x as fast as before, and 2 layers are popped, with +1 pierce Price: $100 Exp Required: 150 XP Stronger darts In-game description: Stronger darts pop 5 layers, and 5 bloons Detail: +3 pierce Price: $150 Exp Required: 250 XP Spike-O-Pult In-game description: Same as usual. Detail: Same as usual, adds 45 pierce. Reload speed is halved. Price: $500 Exp Required: 1,000 XP Juggernaut In-game description: Huge spiked balls crush ceramic and lead bloons Detail: Darts move 1.1x as fast as before, and go through 100 bloons. Price: $1,000 Exp Required: 1,500 XP Ultra-Juggernaut In-game description: Even bigger Ultra-Juggernauts explode into 16 Juggernauts! Detail: On top of that, the tower shoots at the normal speed it was before, with infinite pierce.(It explodes at the edge.) Price: $2,500 Exp Required: 15,000 XP Path 2 Quick Throws In-game description: Shoots 1.5x as fast! Detail: No extra Price: $100 Exp Required: 100 XP Quicker Arms In-game description: 2x as fast as before! Detail: 3x as fast total Price: $200 Exp Required: 300 XP Triple Shot In-game description: 3 darts per shot. Detail: No extra Price: $450 Exp Required: 750 XP Super Monkey Fan Club In-game description: Turns 10 dart-monkey related towers into hypersonic fanatics for 10 seconds. Detail: Makes them shoot as fast as a super monkey, but with the same projectiles. Price: $8,000 Exp Required: 1,750 XP Sun God Priest In-game description: Turns all dart-monkey related towers into sun avatars for an entire round! Detail: Adds this one on top of the last ability. Also upgrades the last ability to last an entire round. Very useful, I guess? Price: $15,000 (probably underpriced, lol) Exp Required: 25,000 XP Path 3 Observant Monkey In-game description: Can see camo bloons...and a little further. Detail: No extra Price: $100 Exp Required: 150 XP Excellent Sight In-game description: Sees twice as far! Detail: No extra Price: $200 Exp Required: 250 XP Flaming Hands In-game description: Burns bloons with burning darts Detail: Obviously is able to pop leads, and burns bloons, 2 pops per second for 10s Price: $750 Exp Required: 700 XP Fused Towers 5-5-? Shoots three ultra juggernauts, and the abilities are the same, except for a new one, upgrading. ?-5-5 Shoots three projectiles and earns knowledge 3x as fast (three projectiles)! Abilities are the same. Appearance is a Sun God Priest with a large computer behind it. 5-?-5 5-5-5 I'll add more later. Thx for reading all the way to here. XD you probably just scrolled through though. On Foot(Dunno what to call it) This is a concept I don't think anyone on this website has come up with anything close to this. No On Foot monkeys have weapons. * Base: Moves at the speed of a "red bloon" with 5 health. * "Tier" 1: Moves at 2x the speed of a "red bloon" * "Tier" 2: Has 10 health * "Tier" 3's ** Spike-O-Pult: Moves 1/2 the speed of a red bloon (SOARD from now on) with 10 health ** Triple Darts: Moves 3x the speed of a red bloon ** * Sorry for not finishing. I'll come back later __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers